ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gavin Sassoons and the Mighty 7 Sassoons
Mighty 7 Sassoons '(aka Gavin Sassoon & The Mighty 7 Sassoons) is a superhero comic book series (created by fm-mikelback) that revolves around a typical spin-off series that's more assimilated out of Stan Lee's The Mighty 7. Image Comics will be publishing the series on comic books respectively. For the Latin-American Spanish translation of the comic book series will be published through Grupo Editorial Vid in Spanish. Plot Sequence: Sometimes on March 21, of 2015, In the neighboring territories of Midwood in Brooklyn when a spontaneous combustion of flames spreading across the family's home. Containing the evidence of a hot plate when it's left on and beginning to malfunction and it immediately caught on fire left 3 girls, and 4 boys deceased in combustion. Apparently Gilah and one of the children is Tziporah survived the resilience beyond life threatening reconciliations ended up in suspended animation. After 2 Jewish funerals somewhere in Jerusalem, in-between Palestine & Israel for like unknown but rhetorical scenarios The souls of the 7 dead children scattered across the galaxies being summoned out of obscurity. Five years later, Rabbi Gabriel Sassoon now a business man from Brooklyn of NYC helping out this Orthodox Jewish communities, as himself, who runs into a group of aliens that he mentors to be a superhero while he needed to confirmed them as his defenders. The aliens saved him from an imminent attack of the experimental project gone inaccurate(''although the creatures had a baring resemblance to Bio-Vipers from G. I. Joe: Renegades). Somehow, At least he thinks it's his kids turned into warriors out of the unknown according to him.The Aliens are indicated 7 soldiers proclaimed to be crash landed on Earth from a difficult situation. Besides Rabbi Gabriel Sassoon and according to his critical acknowledgement, A Covert Government Agency is aware that they discovered an obscurity to determined they're being wanted & chased by a Top-Secret Military Force unit becoming an antagonist of the team and Gabriel Sassoon himself. Characters: Main Characters * Rabbi Gavin Sassoon * Hard-Moses/ Delphinus Joseph Carradine (Xyglon Moshe) * Ms Combuster/ Eliza Martinez (Mauizhon) * Flashpoint Spark/ Richard Copperstone (Zy-Ron) * Radioaction/ Davidson Spitzer (Tysyth-El) * Danger Dove/ Mileena Arnoldson (H'lga Gruug) * Kinetic Master/ Gareth Northernway (G'ont Jh'r) * Lady Samurai/ Josephine Higarushi (Absodo-Kez) Minor/Major Characters * Yeshiva Inudstries LLC, Jerusalem, Israel ** Ichabod Yaschovkai ** Rabbi Skullyzer ** Jeremiah Chlem ** Clyde Dimovski ** Jessica Spitzerhelm ** Mordecai Mykolaiv Abramczykov Sassoon ** Mileena Chlem * Daily Alarm, New York City, U.S.A. ** Mr. Gilmore Roberts ** Clayton Jonas ** Jeanette Ramsay ** Frederick Nottingham ** Skeeter Jones * Newark Police Department, New York City, U.S.A. ** Commissioner Randolph Twinstone ** Leonard Picklesmith ** Lindsey Jones ** Wallace Elstak ** Marianna Cleopetrolscu ** Zachariah Burgundy ** Raymond Ferguson * C.I.A./ U.S. Army Arlington Complex, Fairfax County, Virginia, U.S.A. ** General Sanchez-Villagran Villains * '''Inhumanoid League Program of Destruciton - a mutant-like organization company consumes by all evil beyond superiority into destroying the Mighty 7 Sassoons. They are among the adversaries of Gabriel Sassoon's team of Aliens. ** X-Skullothanu ** Lt. Knightmageddon ** Cranium ** Dyrexx ** Zonius Clutch ** Nin-Jetsu ** Reptiliuszor ** Psychodelika ** Noxious ** Stagbuto * Iron Raiden/ Clearance Rushmore jr * El Capitan Napoleon Einstein/ Gonzales Hernandez * Persona Penetrator/ unknown * Nyxos-Son * The Vyrus Syndicate * Daghuul Monks of Bryshkeitt * Titanium Grizzly/ Vladislav Miklovitch Tymoshenko * Tengu Shogunate Association * Necromancer Man/ Rodolphe Fantome * VietnaMaddragon/ Pham Thuy * Toxious Q/ Vincent De Spijtl (formerly human) * Mega Voltette/ Michelle Parker * Nyxsus League of Retribution - is a supervillain team that is consistently empowered enemies depicted on the Mighty 7 Sassoons under the command of X-Skullothanu. ** Yamchi Slowianie Kitsu Soryu ** Deadnought Axe ** Glowstink ** Troubleshooter Agent ** Sir Malevolence ** Deuce-X Machinette ** Tali-Bang ** Krampus Stilt-skin * Dao Cheiu Ngyung * Blood Illuminati/ Zsuzsanna Kalocsai * Chi Shibuki (Bloodspill)/ unknown * Slowianieku Azeri/ Iza Krakowski * Psychopath/ Kenji Itsuke * Solarburst/ Gregory Hunter * X-Quake/ Zebadiah Shasheen * Aobok Khan * Dr. Desolation/ Jhon Desolation * Heavybounder/ Octavius Benedict * Gunslinger Man/ Jerry Rumble Other Allies * Ryuuki Corp, Nagoya City, Fujiyama Region in Japan ** Hitashigo Kusanagi ** Mikuru Kusanagi ** Megumi Nagowaka ** Kenshiro Fukushimako/ Strike Dragon ** Ami Shimazaki ** Katsuji Kuno ** Ryu Takahashi/ Gravitronic ** Ichigo Mamune/ Cyber Armor ** Jogyusi Saakaashvili ** Tomoe Hamazaki ** Andrew Shikigami ** Rumimko Fujinami/ Bushido Slasher ** Mario Kobayashi * Zypher Guy Jonovan * Illyzabetha Chekovich * Agent Geronimo * Daniel X/ unknown * Rabbi Ibrahim Marshak * Herschel Les Dantzler/ The Monk Rabbi * Rabbi Dzhokar Kobayashi Sheikhulayev-Xiong * Black Hunter 626/ Pedro Hamasaki * Motor Wild-Edge/ Geroge Bauldrick * Destructor/ Obaidullah Faizon (appears later in the multiverse) * Cy Clone/ Jimmy Bonaduce * Muscular Specialist Guy/ Abraham Legend * Kabukiman Shogunate/ Kazuhiro Murakami * Lucky Pure Charm/ Yuko Ishikawa * Blood Badger/ Isaac Newcomer * Warriors of the Habbath (appears later in the multiverse) * Captain Montegomeriaz Chaves/ unknown (appears later in the multiverse) * Dalibor Milosevic * Mistress Celestial Power/ unknown * Bladesmith Lad McGregory * Lady Executioner/ Isabella Canowicakte * Kristoff "Rabbi Yell" Ackermann * Bokudan Gwohlidemoch * Princess Boom Hilda/ unknown * Next Level Superiority Battalion (appears later in the multiverse) ** Sentinelix the Colonel/ Seymour Douglas (appears later in the multiverse) ** Videodrome/ Fredreick Vermillion (appears later in the multiverse) ** Cybernetic Kendo/ Yuko Kobayashi (appears later in the multiverse) ** Ignition Lone Wolf/ Johnson Willaimsburg (appears later in the multiverse) ** Shadow Lin/ Dalibor Tsabliskoshvili (appears later in the multiverse) ** Midori Kongonko Kaider (Green Parrot Kaider)/ Nick Sweet (appears later in the multiverse) ** Mr. Thunder-Nose the Rhinoceros/ unknown (appears later in the multiverse) * Bloodshields ** Laser Absorber/ Goliath Richardson ** Cheif Invulnerable Lightning/ Dominic Wildbear (aka Heavy bear of the North) ** Combustle Zhulong/ Andrew Kahananui ** Sosruko/ unknown ** Electroplasma/ Claudia Zamperini-Maisuradze ** Napalm Man/ William Lockhart ** Wirespread/ Matthew Pickles ** Chemical Mix/ Jeanette O'Commerce ** Agente Canonazo/ Snezhana Bogdragomivic ** Dust Storm/ Suheyla Hazinedar (appears later in the multiverse) ** Steel Knuckles/ Isisah Mordecai Simpson (appears later in the multiverse) ** Psionic Nightengale/ Audrey D. Lounsberg (appears later in the multiverse) ** Meltdown/ Dhananjay "Daniel" Shakti (appears later in the multiverse) Albanian Allies * Captain Tirana (Khapiten Shpiqar)/ Tommy Legendii * Ashlee Photon/ Ashlee Icheon-Necraj * Mallet Smasher/ Xhonatan Croxha * Blockade/ Spartak Prishtina * VaporRage/ Jehona Krasniqi Concept Art: Hard-Moses_sketch.jpg|Hard-Moses Lady_Samurai_sketch.jpg|Lady Samurai Ms._Combuster_sketch.jpg|Ms. Combuster Radioaction_Flashpoint_Spraks_Danger_Pigeon_sketch.jpg|Radioaction, Flashpoint Sparks, and Danger Dove (aka Danger Pigeon) Kinetic_Master_sketch.jpg|Kinetic Master Gabirel_Sassoon_sketch.jpg|Gabriel Sassoon in a fictional world Mordecai_Mykolaiv_Abramczykov_Sassoon.jpg|Mordecai Mykolaiv Abramczykov Sassoon Radioaction_is_in_action.jpg|Radioaction Lt._Knightmargeddon_sketch.jpg|Lt. Knightmargeddon the main antagonist villain of the series Ms. Combuster in color.jpg|Ms. Combuster Trivia: * The basic similarities of this comic book series had a striking resemblance with the plot story sequence out of Stan Lee's The Mighty 7 respectively without Stan Lee in the story's characteristics. * In real life on a Passover holiday ever did occur according to evidence among this introspective holiday corruption involved, 7 children of the Sassoon family (ages 5 to approximately 16) deceased in flames during the Sabbath, until Gabriel Sassoon came back puzzled thinks it's consistently inevitable. and no smoke detector indicating inside the interior of the Sassoon Family's home in Brooklyn. Category:Superheroes Category:Comics Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Manga Category:Team Category:Fm-mikelback's Ideas Category:Characters created by Fm-Mikelback Category:Mightyverse